Cold Shoulder
Cold Shoulder is an episode of Season 2 of legends of the lion guard: Protectors of the pride lands. Synopsis After the Lion Guard gets defeated by Evil kion and his henchman.It is now up to Uchoraji and his friends to save them. Transcript (The scene starts with the lion guard heading towards Ukuni Woods. But they was begin watched by Hiccup and Elena) Hiccups: it looks like Kion and his lion's guard from this universe have moved to action. Elena: I think you are right. Mohatu (new beginning): (See the Jackals) I think that me and my Lion Guard can help Kion save these jackals. (Once there they see Uchoraji and Sarafu running after something) Mhina: Are those two doing? Kion (The legends of the lion guard version): (Looks at ono) Ono can you go see what Uchoraji and Sarafu are chasing? Ono (The legends of the lion guard version): Affirmative (Ono fly's into the sky and uses his keen eyesight and see Uchoraji and sarafu chasing some jackals.Ono then flew back down) Fuli (The legends of the lion guard version): Did you see what they were chasing? Ono (The legends of the lion guard version): Yeah. they were... (Before Ono could finish Uchoraji, Sarafu and the Jackals ran passed the lion guard) Female Jackal: Lion Guard! Help! Uchoraji: (Growls) (Mohatu, her lion guard, Hiccup and Elena Rans towards Kion and his lion guard) Mohatu (new beginning): hi Kion, what's the problem? Kion (The legends of the lion guard version): (Looks at mohatu) Uchoraji are Sarafu Chasing some Jackals Mohatu (new beginning): Why are they chasing jackals? Besthe (The legends of the lion guard version): We don't know that yet. Kion (The legends of the lion guard version): But were going to go find out (Walks in front of his lion guard) Come on. we have to stop them. (Before they can go chase after them Fuli stops them) Bunga (The legends of the lion guard version): Fuli, what are you doing? Fuli (The legends of the lion guard version): Don't worry guys. I've got this (Fuli Looks Towards Uchoraji and Sarafu and called out to them) Fuli (The legends of the lion guard version): Uchoraji! Sarafu! (Uchoraji and Sarafu both stops chasing the jackals and looks towards fuli and the lion guard. They ran over to them and Uchoragi playfully pounces on fuli while his tail was wagging) Fuli (The legends of the lion guard version): It's nice to meet you too, Uchoraji. Kion (The legends of the lion guard version): (walks over walks over to the jackals) Female Jackal: Well you see... Uchoraji: (Starts to Growling again) Female Jackal #2: On second thought let's go. Come on everyone. (The female jackal and her pack ran back to the outlands) Bunga: (To Uchoraji) Why was you guys chasing those jackals? Uchoraji: We were hungry. Sarafu: So we decided to chase those jackals Bunga (The legends of the lion guard version): Wait. Lyenas eat Jackals?! Ono (The legends of the lion guard version):Well they are part Hyena, And hyena's do eat jackals remember. Bunga (The legends of the lion guard version): Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Uchoraji: (rolls his eyes at Bunga) Mhina: Come you to we'll take you two back home. (Meanwhile in the Outlands. Evil Kion and his henchman was planing there next move) Shenzi: Got any ideas boss? Evil Kion: Sure do. Were going to Ambush the lion guard when they least expect it. Joka: Oh, Good idea sssir. Ed: (laughs) Banzai: Yeah, Very good idea Evil Kion: And i got some extra help. (The evil Versions of Simba, Nala, Kovu, Mhina, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Bunga, Askari, Erevu, Abasi, Haji, Sefu, Nguruma, and Uchoraji Walks out of shadows and'' '' up to Evil Kion and the Rest of Evil Kion's Group) Evil Simba: Ready for our first task, Kiongozi. Evil Kion: (laughs) They won't see it coming. (The scene cuts to'' The Lion guard: New Beginning Universe)'' Kion (The Lion guard: New Beginning version) I wonder why Makini called us to come visit her? Bunga (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Maybe she has a new Potion she whats to show us? Makini: hello to you! Beshte (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): hello Makini! what are you doing? Makini (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): after a very long time I was able to recreate the mixture when Kion changed into a lioness. Bunga (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Really. can i see? (Takes the potion for Makini) Makini (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Now bunga be careful with that. Bunga (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Don't worry Makini. I'm not a clumsy honey badger. (Bunga trips on makini's staff and got the potion on him, Fuli, Beshte, Kion and Ono) Bunga (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Oops. Makini (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Bunga! (Makini approaches the lion guard) Makini(The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Bunga? is everything OK? Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Lion guard, are you okay? Bunga (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): (female voice) I think so, but I feel strange. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: That's because you, Beshte, Ono and Kion got turned into females and fuli got turned into a male Fuli (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): (Male voice) What? That's Impossible (Runs over to a lake and looks at a the water and see she was turned into a male) Why me? Ono (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): (female voice) How long will this last? Makini (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Until i make a new one Ono (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): (female voice) I don't have time for this im going to go fly around and see whats going on else where (Ono when fly's off) (The scene cuts Back to'' The legends of the lion guard Universe. where Kion and the lion guard has already return Uchoraji and Sarafu back to the Jungle Oasis and continue on their patrol. While they was patrolling Kilio Valley. Evil Kion pounces on Kion) Kion (The legends of the lion guard version): Evil Kion! (Kicks Evil Kion off) Leave...Now! Evil Kion: Not a chance Kion. (The evil Versions of Simba, Nala, Kovu, Mhina, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Bunga, Askari, Erevu, Abasi, Haji, Sefu, Nguruma, Jasiri and Uchoraji starts to attack the lion guard and they eventually beats all of them except for ono who was hurt) Evil Kion: (laughs) Finally i can now get rid of the lion guard. Dhakiya: But what if the Egret try's and stop us? Evil Kion: What? Ono? (laughs) Why worry about him he's too small to fight all of us. Evil Nguruma: Where are you going to do with them? Evil Kion: Simple. we take them to broken rock were we finish them off. Ono (The legends of the lion guard version): (To himself) i have to go tell someone before it's to late (Ono then fly's off) Hiccups: it looks like Kion and his lion guard are in trouble. Elena: we need some support. Mohatu: me and my Lion Guard can help Astrid: it's still not enough Mohatu: Ona! Ona: yes? Mohatu: come back to us and find Kenai and Nita, ask Isabella and the other dinosaurs for help and then find my father and his team. Ona: Okay (Fly's off) (Meanwhile Ono fly's over to the jungle Oasis where he see's Uchoraji being groomed by his mother. Ono fly's down next to him) Ono (The legends of the lion guard version): Uchoraji! Kion and the others has been attacked by Evil Kion and there taking them to broken rock. Uchoraji: (Gets up) Can we help. Ono (The legends of the lion guard): We need all the help we get. Uchoraji: Mom. Can you tell the others to get ready to go to broken rock Majira: Sure She when to tell the others and she later come back with all the members of the clan Jelani: We're ready to go Ono (The legends of the lion guard): Come on (They ran off to broken rock. Before they reach broken rock Uchoraji saw fuli and run over and hugged her.) Uchoraji: Fuli! Your Okay. Evil Fuli: Get off me, Fur Brain! (Evil fuli kicks Uchoraji into ono) Uchoraji: Ono, what's going on? Why fuli acting like this? Ono (The legends of the lion guard): That's not fuli instead it's her evil Counter Part. Evil Fuli: Im sorry but we can let you get to broken rock Mohatu (The legends of the lion guard version): We? (The Evil Counter Parts of Mhina, Ono Askari, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Uchoragi, Nguruma, Besthe, Bunga and the members of Askari's Lion Guard showed up and surrounds them and They immediately proceed to attack them) Simba jr (The legends of the lion guard version): Oh No (the scene jumps back to The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe) Beshte (new beginning with a female voice): how will I show myself to others and my father now? Kion (female voice): this is so humiliating (Ona arrives) Ona: listen! listen (she sees Ono as a female) er ... dad? what happened? Ono (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): it's Bunga's doing Ona: Kion from the legends of the lion guard version and his lion guard are in trouble. Ono (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Hapana! Kion: Is my daughter Mohatu there? Ona: Yes, along with her lion guard Cadance Flynn: we should help them Kenai: it's up to her Ona: and Mohatu, Elena and Hiccup asked that Kenai Nita and Isabella and other dinosaurs would also come to help Stacy :we dinosaurs gladly we will help Nita: that's the way! Ona: The follow me (Flys towards the portal with everyone else following behind her. The scene jumps back to Broken Rock. Where the Evil Counter parts are attacking Mhina's clan. Ono trys to attack Evil Jasiri but ends up whacked away and he lands on Sarafu's Back) Evil Jasiri: (Growls and jumps down from a boulder and lands in front of Kiara jr and Uchoraji) Face it! You're out-numbered! Kingiza: On yeah well... (Looks around and realizes how greatly they are out-numbered) (Evil Jasiri was prepare to strike Kingiza but are promptly stopped by Mohatu from The Lion guard: New Beginning) Evil Bunga: (Gasps) It can't be. Evil Jasiri: what was it? Mohatu (new beginning): it was me, maybe you remind my mother but it does not mean that it prevents me from defeating you Kion (new beginning in a female voice): Are they the ones who attacked the lion guard? Mohatu: yes Dad Sarafu: Kion, what happened to you and your Lion's Guard? Kion (new beginning in a female voice): I'll tell you later. Evil Simba: (throws Kingiza into the rest of the Mhina's Clan) Who are all of you guys? Mohatu: Im Mohatu and we're here to stop you Evil Mhina: ''(to himself ) ''Ha! Her and what army? Ahadi (new beginning): I am ready Mohatu (new beginning): brothers, what are you doing here? Askari (new beginning): happy to help our elder sister Hamu: we are with you Mohatu! Mtoto: We are your Lion Guard! lead us! Isabella: dinosaurs report on command Ono:(new beginning with a female voice): if I am to be honest then these feminine eyelashes disturb me Beshte (new beginning with a female voice) and I like my brooding bangs Fuli (new beginning) and I do not like my new voice, I sound almost like my husband Badilli. Evil Mhina: (Looks at Evil Simba) Evil Simba:( taking with Banzai and after banzai walks away simba begins to walks away but looks back Uchoragi and the others) Fine you guys can go but Kiongozi most likely already finish with Kion and his lion guard. (He and the other evil Counter part runs off) Mohatu: you guys okay? Ono: we're fine. But kiin and the other won't if we don't go save them Kingiza: Come where getting close to broken rock. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: can we help you somehow? Mohatu (new beginning): Evil Simba is an adult lion so a lion cub like me will be hard to beat him but you Isabella you are a tyrannosaur so it's no problem for you Stacy: what are we supposed to do? Mohatu (new beginning): you are a tricetatop so you will take care of the evil version of Askari and his Lion Guard. Cadance: what should I do? Mohatu: new beginning) Evil Jasiri is a hyena, however, she has no chance against the Velociraptor (the action moves to the Lion's Guard of Mohatu's father who during the fight comments on the fact that they are females) Kion: (female voice) and we're take on our counter part Mohatu: then let's go (Kingiza,mohatu left to broken rock. Once their they see the evil Counter parts again this time surrounding The rest of the lion guard who was passed out on the floor with Evil Kion standing in front. Evil kion was prepare to strike but are promptly stopped by Uchoragi.) Evil Simba: how are you going to defeat me? Isabella: I am a tyrannosaur animal bigger than you, I am also a much more dangerous predator than you. Evil Simba: A tyrannosaur? (Sarafu jumps on Evil Simba's back and covers his eyes with his paws) Evil Simba: Get off me (trys to shake him off but sarafu wont get off. Sarafu jumps off when Isabella hits him with her tail which knocks him into his regular counter part.) Sarabi: (to evil Simba) I need you and friends to let my grandson go or you will have to deal with us. (The whole pride showed up behind her. Simba tackles his evil Counter part and landed on top of Evil Mhina and Nguruma who was attacking Mtoto and Hamu. Simba's Pride then started to attack them. Mohatu looks around and sees Stacy fight off the evil version of Askari and his lion guard. The members if Mhina's clan fighting Evil Mhina and Kovu. Uchoragi fighting his and Nguruma's evil Counter part. Kingiza helping out Isabella, Simba, Sarabi, Elena and Hiccup fight Evil Simba and Nala and she see her father and his lion guard fighting their evil Counter part. Mohatu then runs up behind Evil Kiara and trys to attack her) Evil Kiara: (Chuckles) Can't wait to be defeated, can you Lyena. Mohatu: You know im going to win (rus towards Evil kiara and hits her into Evil Nguruma. During the fight Evil Sefu lands right next to Evil Kion) Evil Sefu: (Drowsy) We're out numbered sir. Should we retreat. (passes out) Evil kion: (growls) Fine... Everyone...Retreat! (The rest of evil kion group and the evil Counter parts left broken rock. Evil Kion: You win this round, Kion. But mark my words, this is not over yet. Evil Beshte: (with a knocked out Evil Sefu on his back) yeah and we're going to win this time. (Back in the pride lands Simba and the other's took the lion guard to rafiki's tree) Simba: Well they be okay? Rafiki: Of course Simba. They just need to rest. (Awhile later the lion guard wakes up) Bunga: (Drowsy) ''What Happend? Nala: You guys are awake! Thank Goodness are alright Mohatu: You guys got attacked by Evil Kion Zazu: And if it's wasn't for Uchoraji you guys won't be here Kion: (Looks at Uchoraji) Thanks Uchoraji Uchoraji: (tail starts wagging) I always like to help out. Characters * Kion (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Bunga (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Fuli (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Beshte (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Ono (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Mhina * Mohatu (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Mohatu's siblings (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Nguruma * Sarafu * Uchoraji * Askari * Erevu * Rafiki * Abasi * Haji * Sefu * Sarabi * Kovu * Kiara * Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere * Patch * Kingiza * Evil Kion * Reth * Alasiri * Ajani * Dhakiya * Ayodele * Rahisi * Banzai * Shenzi * Ed * Joka * Chewa * Choyo * Evil Simba (debut) * Evil Nala (debut) * Evil Kovu (debut) * Evil Mhina (debut) * Evil Beshte (debut) * Evil Ono (debut) * Evil Fuli (debut) * Evil Jasiri (debut) * Evil Bunga (debut) * Evil Askari (debut) * Evil Erevu (debut) * Evil Abasi (debut) * Evil Haji (debut) * Evil Sefu (debut) * Evil Nguruma (debut) * Evil Uchoraji (debut) Groups * The Lion Guard * Mhina's Clan * Simba's Pride * Evil Kion Group * Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction